You Better Run for the Hills Before They Burn
by Muse-Of-Darkness-And-Light
Summary: "Y-you can't." She stuttered, "I have to keep moving." "Is there somewhere I can take you?" He asked, concerned. "Do you have a family?" "I-I, I can't remember." She shook her head and sprinted across the street. Possible Michelangelo/OC. Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

"_Love her, love her, love her! If she favours you, love her. If she wounds you, love her. If she tears your heart to pieces – and as it gets older and stronger, it will tear deeper – love her, love her, love her!" _

_~ Great Expectations, _Charles Dickens.

* * *

Keeping one hand latched firmly on her sweater sleeve and the other on top of the other hand, she steps out of the small dark alley, her eyes scanning the street warily, turning she lets out a gasp and her hands fall, her feet slide on the cracked pavement as she runs, she rushes blindly past two bikers who spot her and start their bikes.

She rushes down the alleyway, her boots kicking up dust as she flies into a back parking lot. The two bikers moved in front of her, her eyes widen as she backs up, her eyes watering as the bike front-lights blinded her. The six motorcycles roar as the men wolf-whistle and laugh.

"Check it out."

"Heh, heh, what have we got _here._"

Her eyes flashed as she took a step back, the motorcyclist was an inch from her face.

"Past your bed time, ain't it, cutie?" He asks, cocking his head. She could see his eyes, they were a soulless, pupiless brown.

She tried to race off once more, but two other bikers cut her off.

"What's wrong?" The same motorcyclist asks her, "Don't you want to play?"

"Maybe she doesn't like slime."

Her eyes slowly traveled up, where they were fixated on a large turtle with a orange mask over his eyes, her small brown eyes grew larger and larger as she took it in.

"Halloween's over kid, now scram, before you get hurt." The motorcyclist said, after recovering somewhat.

"The girl leaves with me, or you're the one getting hurt." He pointed a short green finger at the rider.

"What was that?"

"Oh, hoh, tough guy..."

The turtle jumped down, waiting and watching as the head leader drove towards him, as he was about a foot from the turtle's face it flipped out the way, grabbing a long piece of plywood as the motorcyclist turned and sped towards him once more. The turtle threw the wood with a grunt, knocking the man full in the face, sending him flying off his bike and onto the ground.

"Did you see that?"

"No way."

"You're goin' down..."

All five of the other motorcycles moved to it, swiftly grabbing another block it pushed the wood into a rider's chest, knocking the breath out of him. Then it kicked a trash can, knocking the motorcycles down, their riders spinning on the pavement, groaning.

"You all right..." The turtle began, but she was already dashing down another alley. "You're welcome." The turtle shrugged, spinning his nun-chucks around.

Hearing sirens the girl tried to stop running, but too late, the squad car stopped in front of her alley, the siren lights spinning. She tried to retreat to a small knook in the wall when she bumped into something hard, she turned and saw the turtle-man again.

"Is that what you're running from?" The turtle-man motioned to the car, "Are you in trouble with the cops? I just want to help."

"Y-you can't." She stuttered, "I have to keep moving."

"Is there somewhere I can take you?" He asked, concerned. "Do you have a family?"

"I-I, I can't remember." She shook her head and sprinted across the street.

"Wait!" He called, watching her turn left, then he saw his brothers on the opposite roof, to the right, they couldn't see him, but he knew they were waiting. He looked left, then right, then shaking his head he took off to his brothers.

* * *

"And then she ran off again." Michaelangelo retold the story to Splinter as they sat alone in the training room, "Whatever she's running from, it's so bad she's blocked it out."

"There's nothing we can do for her." Splinter said, "From the sound of things, she belongs in a runaway center." Then Splinter turned to face Michaelangelo. "And you must keep your head clear, one slip is one too many in your line of work."


	2. Chapter 2

_Maggie looks like Jamie Chung. _

* * *

"_A wonderful fact to reflect upon, that every human creature is constituted to be that profound secret and mystery to every other." _

_A Tale of Two Cities, _Charles Dickens.

* * *

A train passed across a bridge, car horns beeped and the chink-ka-link of train wheels on metal stirred Mikey from his scowling and brooding.

"He always treats me like a kid." Mikey complained to Donatello.

"We are kids." Donnie pointed out.

"Sure, take his side." Mikey's eyes scanned the street, his eyes doubling back as he saw the same brown haired girl in the pink sweater look both ways before entering a near empty bus terminal.

"Donnie!" Michaelangelo exclaimed, "It's her!"

"Michaelangelo, my instructions were to keep us both here." Donnie tried to insist.

"Too bad for you, but Michaelangelo's left the building." Mikey said, jumping off the roof with a _Whoop _of laughter. 

Donatello watched as his brother kicked off from the building and into the terminal entrance. Donnie sighed but then turned on his radio, "Sorry to bother you, sensei-"

* * *

"Robert Fenning, please come to the main information center in the lobby."

Her eyes scanned around, placing one foot in front of the other she held both her hands clasped together, then her eyes found the turtle-man. She gasped and kicked off, up the escalators, Michaelangelo right behind her.

"Where are you going?" Mikey demanded as he chased after her.

She rushed out into the bus waiting line, then let out a scream as the bus came a foot away from her. Then she was flying, a hand tight around her waist, she landed on her feet once more, three floors up and sobbed into Mikey's chest, Mikey stared at her, not quite sure what to do.

"It's... Okay." He tried to assure her, she realized she was crying and wiped her eyes, taking a cautious step away. "Why do you keep running from me?" Michaelangelo asked, "It's the mask isn't it." He added.

"I-It's not you." She said, "I-I have to keep moving. There's a m-man after me."

"Who?" Michaelangelo asked.

"I don't know, but he's always there." She said, then added, "He's even in my nightmares."

"Don't worry." Michaelangelo reassured her, "I'll help you. What's your name?"

"I can't even remember that." She clutched her head again.

"That's okay, we'll improvise." Michaelangelo's eyes scanned around when he spotted a actress on the wall, _Maggie Q. _"How about... Maggie?"

"Okay." She didn't seem to think it was that bad of a choice when she let out a gasp.

"What's wrong?"

"He's here, I feel him." Maggie's brown eyes were wide and fearful. "There!" She pointed to a shadowed hallway, Michaelangelo looked down it, a bus cast light down the hall and Michaelangelo's eyes widened. His mouth gaped as the large man stepped from the shadows.

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier(approximately.) _

"This is the third murder-robbery fitting the suspects description." April informed the turtles as they all stood around her laptop, Michaelangelo stood by the window, looking out into the city. "The police have gone over the evidence with a fine tooth comb, but they have no clue to his identity." She pulled up a security video from a grocery store, "Given his M.O. I thought you would want to be advised."

They saw him rip a cash register from the counter, money and metal flying. "His strength is inhuman, possibly chemically induced. "There's one good look at him coming up..." April clicked the pause button just as the man faced the camera.

"He's a stranger to me." Leonardo said, the others nodded.

"Look at those eyes." April said, pointing at the pure white eyes. "How does someone get a face like that?"

"Luck." Mikey said, dreamily.

"What?" April asked, giving him a weirded-out expression.

"Sorry." Mikey apologized, "I was just thinking about a girl."

They all blinked at him.

"Teenagers..." April muttered, "Well, I'm glad I've passed my wild years."

* * *

_In this story, April is a local cop that helps the turtles, she is around thirty or so. _


	3. Chapter 3

"_Love, though said to be afflicted with blindness, is a vigilant watchman._"

_~ Our Mutual Friend, _Charles Dickens

* * *

The man stepped out of the alley, he was big, the biggest human Michaelangelo had ever seen before, he had white eyes without pupils, and he was walking towards them.

The murder-convict.

"Do you know how long I've been lookin' for you?" He asked Maggie, who cowered behind Michaelangelo. "You were supposed to come right back!"

"Who are you?" Michaelangelo asked, pushing Maggie back. "What do you want?"

The man kicked a concrete block, it broke into bits and pieces. "I'm her father, punk! Stay out of it!"

"Oh I don't think so." Michaelangelo took a step forwards.

"I said, out of my way!" Michaelangelo was thrown back as the murderer threw him aside. Maggie trembled as the man came closer, as the man reached out for her. Michaelangelo flipped back up and grabbed the man around the middle, trying desperately to knock him down, but to no avail. The man placed his hands on Mikey's shoulders, smiling as he tried to punch him. He was thrown back again, but Mikey got back up, ran at him and kicked him in the stomach, the convict picked him up by the throat and Michaelangelo struggled as he was lifted into the air.

"Let him go!" Raphael jumped from the roof and landed beside Maggie. The convict threw Michaelangelo at Raphael and took off, trying to escape.

"Come on, let's nail this guy." Michaelangelo said, getting to his feet. Then he turned to Maggie, "Wait here, okay?" And the two turtle-man ran off, leaving a shaken Maggie behind.

* * *

The murder-convict rushed down a street, leaping up into a parking lot entrance and ran up, watching the two turtles run after him, he rushed into the passing buses, the turtles stopped as the traffic became too heavy and saw him disappear.

Raphael and Michaelangelo looked down the two possible halls for the convict to go down, they exchanged nods and each of them took a different path.

Michaelangelo looked from side to side, up and down, as he ran. He spotted the man on three floors above and rushed up the side, leaping up just as the man jumped down to the bottom floor, not receiving any kind of damage.

"Who is this guy?" Michaelangelo asked himself.

He then saw Raphael run across the first floor, chasing after the convict into a tunnel. He got down as fast as he could and went the other way. He looked up and skidded to a halt as Raphael stopped right before they collided.

"Where did he go?" Michaelangelo asked Raphael, who spotted a slightly ajar sewer cover, Michaelangelo lifted with all his might but the top wouldn't open. Michaelangelo stood up straighter and wiped his brow, the exclaimed, "MAGGIE!"

* * *

"Why didn't she wait?" Michaelangelo asked as the two turtles looked around, no sign of Maggie. Raphael took out a vial and swiped some of the mud off the concrete block the girl's father had kicked. "I'm going after her."

"No." Raphael said, sharply. "We're going home."

"But this guy's bad news." Mikey protested, "And she's all alone!"

"Searching aimlessly won't help her." Raphael said, logically. "Be patient."

"No."

"_What?" _Raphael asked, Michaelangelo had never disobeyed him directly.

"I'm not waiting around while you study dirt! If you're not going to help me, I'll find her myself!" Michaelangelo ran off into the night, Raphael scowled as he watched his brother disappear into the dark.

* * *

Fire crackled as a homeless family huddled around a fire in a metal trash bin, Michaelangelo looked down from the small bridge and looked at them for a split second long before moving on. Then he walked into an abandoned building, seeing a family curled up on a mattress with no blanket. A small boy stirred and stared blearily after the leaving Michaelangelo.

* * *

"You shouldn't be trying so hard to find me."

Michaelangelo jumped as Maggie stepped out of the shadows of an alley, the alley was sparkling from the lights for a Gala Premier next door.

"He'll hurt you too." She clutched at her sweater.

"I can handle it." Michaelangelo said, bravely.

"What makes you so sure?" She demanded.

"I know guys like him." Michaelangelo said, vaguely.

Maggie took Michaelangelo's hand in one of her own. "So that's why you care, you're the only person I can remember who ever did."

She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, well, you can't remember anything." Michaelangelo rubbed the back of his head.

She giggled, then her gaze fell on the lights from the Gala opening.

"What is it?" Mikey asked.

"That light... It's familiar..."

"Good." Michaelangelo grabbed her shoulders and turned her around to face him. "Now, try to remember."

"I-I've seen one like it before... I was walking toward it, it was dark... the ground was uneven, the light was higher, like it was at the top of a tower or something."

"I think I know just the place."


End file.
